Tan solo un segundo
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: A Ron le bastó solo un segundo. Un simple segundo para darse cuenta de que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.


Hola gente :) Para los que me conocen, les digo esta no es una de mis típicas historias. De hecho es muy diferente. Yo soy amante y fiel al canon, pero esta vez, luego de una tarde depresiva salió esto.

No es para nada canon y puede que me odien. Si es así, está bien. Sé que es una locura, pero a veces todos necesitamos algo fuera de lo normal.

En fin. Espero les guste. Y si no, pueden matarme virtualmente, lo entenderé.

Saludos!

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, si no a la gran y única J.K Rowling.**

Ron sintió como si le arrancasen la vida en un segundo. Un simple segundo bastó para que su vida terminara.

Todo alrededor se detuvo, no era capaz de oír los gritos de Harry, ni de escuchar los pasos de los fugitivos Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy.

Desde el primer momento en que escuchó aquél Avada Kedavra, supo que algo andaba mal. Bastó tan solo un segundo para que los ojos de ella dejaran de brillar, un segundo en el que un rayo de color verde le diera de lleno en el pecho. Un solo segundo para que cayera como una delicada pieza de porcelana al suelo.

Ron gritó. Gritó tan fuerte como nunca había gritado en su vida.

Todo volvió a moverse de a poco, sintió los brazos de Harry que lo movían con brusquedad. Ron se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos pero fue una mala idea, Harry también había perdido la vida en tan solo un segundo. Detrás de los lentes sus ojos verdosos estaban infestados en lágrimas. Ron no podía escuchar las palabras que articulaba la boca de Harry y sus ojos buscaron rápidamente el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Lo encontraron en un segundo.

Sin saber como se soltó de los brazos de Harry, caminó con monotonía hacia ella. La contemplo un simple segundo, y luego se agachó a su lado. Si no hubiese sido por que sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin brillo, restregándole en la cara que le habían arrebatado el alma, el habría jurado que estaba dormida. Pero no era así. Estaba muerta, y él había muerto con ella.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto, una fuerte llamarada encendió el lugar. Se desesperó y miro hacia todos lados. Encontró la mirada asustada de Harry y pronto supo que debían huir. Tomó el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos y montándose en una escoba salieron volando de allí.

Poco le importaba que otro horrocrux acabara de ser destruido por aquél fuego maldito, y poco le importaba también que una de las sanguijuelas de Malfoy haya muerto allí dentro. Él solo tenía ojos para ella.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! –Escuchó de pronto. Miró a Fred quién se acercó a él con el rostro preocupado. Percy le seguía. -¿Qué ha pasa…? –Pero no terminó la frase. Lo supo en el preciso segundo en el que vio el rostro inexpresivo de Hermione en los brazos de Ron. –No puede ser –Profirió afectado. No podía ser… pero así era, ya había pasado. Le habían quitado la vida a Hermione en un simple segundo.

Ron no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, no sabía que tenía que hacer y no tenía ganas de pensar en aquello. Quería quedarse junto a ella hasta que también lo mataran. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando las lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro inerte de Hermione. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? ¡Acababa de besarla! ¡Acababa de transmitirle lo que sentía por ella! ¡Y ahora, en tan solo un segundo se la habían quitado!

-Ni si quiera pude decirle… -Susurró con una voz muy diferente a la suya. Ahora se sentía vulnerable.

-Ella lo sabía –Le susurró Harry a su lado, llorando con intensidad. –Quédate con ella. Yo terminaré esto. –Harry le acarició la mejilla a Hermione y se alejó de allí.

Quizás lo sabía… pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo. Ahora ya no la tendría jamás. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si al abrirlos se diera cuenta de que estaba soñando. Entre lágrimas se dispuso a caminar, ignorando los gritos de sus hermanos a sus espaldas. Llegó al gran comedor, donde la gente se reunía con los caídos. No miró a nadie y nadie lo miró a él.

-¿Está herida? –Preguntó la señora Pomfrey. Bastó solo que viera el rostro perdido y sin vida de Hermione para ahogar un grito y darse cuenta. –Dios mío –Susurró. Ron siguió caminando y acostó a Hermione en una de las improvisadas camillas. Volvió a observarla, rogando para que ocurriera un milagro y volviera a respirar.

Ron se arrodilló a su lado, y con delicadeza cerró sus ojos. No soportaba no ver vida reflejada en sus castaños ojos. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos su frío y pálido rostro y se odió a si mismo por no haberle confesado sus sentimientos antes. Sólo había probado sus labios una sola vez y no le era suficiente. Él quería besarla por la eternidad, y en solo un segundo le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de construir una vida junto a ella.

Pegó su frente con la de ella llorando desoladoramente. Gritó y lloró, sin importarle que hubiera gente mirándolo. Cuando se calmó un poco, se atrevió a depositar un suave beso en los labios de ella. Ya no quedaba nada… ni un solo rastro de la calidez de su boca… no pudo sentir su aliento, ya no le quedaba vida…

-Si puedes escucharme, donde quiera que estés… -Susurró muy cerca de ella –Te amaba… Hermione yo te amaba… -Sollozó con fuerzas, estaba frustrado, lleno de ira, pero la pena era mayor. Prefería quedarse junto a ella que buscar una estúpida venganza. Poco lo consolaba el saber que su asesino estaba muerto. –Y lo haré por siempre… -Agregó entre sollozos.

Ron sentía que también había muerto en el preciso segundo en el que Hermione dejó de existir. Nunca había creído posible que se podía amar tanto, pero el se había enamorado, y lo sabía. Lo descubrió muy tarde, y perdió tiempo valioso y ahora se culpaba por eso. De pronto, sintió una tibia brisa envolver su cuerpo, durante un simple segundo. Pero le basto. Supo que Hermione estaba allí, con él, y que no lo dejaría solo jamás. Tal vez vivir ya no tenía ningún sentido para él, pero al menos Hermione seguía ahí. Junto a él, como siempre.

Y algún día, en un segundo, volvería a encontrarse con ella.


End file.
